


Girl Talk

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Discussion of feelings, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Passive-aggression, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny Story. Dean ended up wearing the suit Crowley wore to seduce one Rev. Parris of Salem. Who turned out to be a very generous lover, if a bit genocidal.  Ah, good times. </p><p>...and Cas really appreciated the Catholic school boy look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction to Cas being a passive-aggressive little shit in 'Heaven Can't Wait.' I mean, I don't even ship Destiel that hard, but really, Cas?

**Cas:**  ‘…She’s asked me out. Going on dates. It’s something humans do, right?’

 **Kevin:**  You said that?

 **Cas:**  Yup.

 **Sam:**  That was so passive-aggressive!

 **Cas:**  I know, right? I figure it works so well for you…

 **Sam:**  Yeah. I’ve got him trained. So what did he say?

 **Cas:**  He got all hurt and started talking about strippers. Which was kinda sweet, 'cause that’s the role-play we did when we visited that S&M club up the street on…

 **Kevin:**  Focus. Is he gonna take you on a date?

 **Cas:**  I’m pretty sure. After he figured out the ‘date’ was just a babysitting gig, he got all ‘saving people’ on me, which was adorable.

 **Sam:**  I’ll try to drop some hints about where you’d like to go.

 **Cas:**  Sounds good. I'll write a list. There’s just one thing I’m kinda worried about…

 **Kevin:**  Yeah?

 **Cas:**  It’s not like I didn’t have fun with the baby or anything…

 **Sam:**  But…

 **Cas:**  Well, he seemed really attached. And he kept making vague references, like he wanted us to get one of our own. And he was really good with her, but I don’t think I’m ready for…

*meanwhile*

 **Dean:**  ...having a kid there reminded me how much I love having family around. And I think we would make great dads, y'know?

 **Crowley:**  Yeah! You may not have the most conventional life, but that doesn’t mean…

 **Dean:**  …we can’t have a few tykes running around. Exactly! This bunker has plenty of room to grow up in!

 **Crowley:**  Better than you and Sam had, and look how you turned out!

 **Dean:**  That’s what I’m saying! But anyway. I got off topic. I’m pretty sure he wants me to take him out on a date. Something about the human experience. And apparently the S&M club up the street doesn’t count. I need ideas.

 **Crowley:**  Ah. Well. Commiseration I give for free. Dating advice is gonna cost ya.

 **Dean:**  Cost me what?

 **Crowley:**  A foot rub? Plus, I get to help you pick out an outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
